


Boundaries

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exhilarating thing is that the boundary always changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html).

The exhilarating thing is that the boundary always changes. Pansy isn’t able to figure out what will be the one thing that sets Granger off from one meeting to the next. For a girl who is somewhat predictable in most areas of her life, it fascinates her that Granger is so very _unpredictable_ when it comes to this. That’s part of what excites her, what draws her back like a moth to a flame, what makes her break so many rules set forth by the society from which she comes just for another taste.

Tonight, Granger’s been frustratingly difficult. Pansy has poked and prodded during their entire prefect rounds, and all she’s got is stoicism and possibly an amused smirk that excites her more than she’ll ever admit. In the end, she isn’t entirely certain what pushes Granger into reacting. One minute, she’s mouthing off and being ignored. The next, she’s been forced to her knees on the cold stone floor, and she’s got Granger’s cunt rubbing against her face.

“Don’t touch yourself, pet.” Granger tugs on her hair in warning when Pansy’s hand wanders beneath her skirt. She obeys immediately, shuddering at the way Granger makes an endearment sound like something precious yet forbidden all at the same time. “Good girl. That’s my pretty little cunt, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Miss.” Pansy’s words are whispered against Granger’s upper thighs, and she kisses the sensitive flesh when she’s rewarded with fingers brushing through her hair. Licking her way up, she inhales the scent of sex and Granger, two things that are quickly becoming her favorite aromas. If only she could find a way to bottle the smell, she’d be able to have it with her always.

“I’m the only one who can touch it, aren’t I? You’ll only touch it with my permission, like a good little pet.” Granger sounds confident and not at all uncertain as she sometimes does when they reach this point. Pansy licks even faster because the tone and attitude just make her more aroused. “I asked you a question, pet.”

“Yes, Miss. Sorry, Miss,” she says quickly, looking up to see if Granger’s angry.

“Make me come quickly, and you’ll be forgiven.” Granger smirks at her, tracing the curve of her lips before she pushes Pansy’s head back to her cunt. 

Pansy focuses on her task, wanting forgiveness as well as the opportunity to come, too. Granger has made her wait a week this time, and she’s desperate for an orgasm. She’s not even touched herself back in her dorms, knowing that Granger would know, somehow, if she disobeys and stop this altogether. 

After Granger comes, she pushes Pansy against the desk, having her grip the sides as her breasts press against the wooden surface. “Don’t let go or I stop, and you wait to come until next time,” she warns, folding Pansy’s skirt up and pulling down her knickers, stroking her cunt teasingly. 

Pansy holds on tight as Granger begins to reward her for obedience.

End


End file.
